Master and Puppet Claude NoinSilk
by YukiOni
Summary: While Noin are out, doing some sexy shoping, Silk has eaten his very expensive fish...later after Silks punishment he gets all hot looking at his sleeping masternow, who's the Master, an' whos the Puppet in this weirdyaoi drama? This is my first submiting


- SIIIIIIIILK!

Silk jumped high of surprise and became in next moment cold as ice. He turned his head at his master Claude Noins way. The demon looked furious at Silk. He had long black hair and dark grey eyes and a tall and gorgeus body. Silk could die to just touch him, but when he was this angry...It wasn't a good idea to even try.

-WAAH I'M SORRY I ATE YOUR SILVER ALOWANA AGAAAIN!! I WON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN, I'M SOORRYYYYYY...JUST DONT HIT MEEE! shouted Silk girly and transformed to a dragon again and tried to fly away from Noins wrath. Noin clenched his fist and before Silk had the chance to fly he had been captured. He whined high and tried to escape. Noin looked frurious at him and had a strong grip around his neck so Silk couldn't escape. In the next moment turned Silk out to his human form again. A small little boy with blond hair and a horn out of his forhead.

- YOU LITTLE SHIT, DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULDN'T FIND OUT AGAIN? DIDN'T I GAVE YOU FISH TO EAT BEFORE I WENT OUT? He stared at him with his dark mad demon eyes. Silk whined again and felt the tears came in desperation.

- B-but I couldn't open the dooooor where you had keeeep the fish, and the refrigirator where you had youur Alowana was op--

- YES THAT'S RIGHT, _MY _ALOWANA! IT COSTS 20000 YEN!

Silk started to cry and looked fast down.

- I-I-I am sorryyy master Noin...I am ssoorryyyy-----!

Noins face didn't change at all. He was a demon after all, of course he shouln't be patient to his little servant. His little Silk. Of course...

Silk whined more and more and keept saying he was sorry and unworthy. Noin saw at him for a short moment and sighed with a sweat drop on his cheek.

- All right already...stop that damn whining or I REALLY will beat the shit out of you, Silk became silent right after Noin had said his last word. Noin still had Silk in his arms. He saw at him again and carried him at the sofa and sat down. To Silks surprise Noin sat him in his knee and patted him on his head, Silly idiot, he said, do you always have to cry? I don't always hit you. But that annoying crying...just stop it. I couln't do a shit to stop Maron Kusakabe to cry, my beloved reincarnided Jeanne D'Arch, so I don't want you to cry too. Okay? Noin smiled a little at Silk. He stared at his master and started to blush. He smiled and closed his eyes.

- O-okay! In the next moment became he cold as ice again., M-master Noin, you're not going to say somethink like " Did you really think I would say somethink like thaaaaaaaaaat..?" He looked up scared with a sweat drop on his cheek. Noin stared at him.

- NO. Please have fait in me, he said and hit him on the head. On his own head he had a sign for his anger.

- And now the weather report: the following day will be---

Silk looked up with tired eyes on the TV and then at Noin who was asleep right beside him. Silk blushed when he realised that Noin still had his arms around him. They laid so close to each other, and Silk could even smell Noins own special smell from his hair. He moved closer to Noin. He hesitated for a short moment and in next he touched Noins cheek as it was made of glass. He's skin was so warm and soft---how could this beautiful person possibly be a demon over 600 years old!

- Master Noin...? he wispered quietly. No answer. Noin was deep in the lands of the dreams and wouldn't wake up yet. Maybe in a couple of hours. But not now...didn't that meant that Silk could...? Silk laid his eyes for a long lasting moment at Noins face. It can't hurt anybody to just try...? he tought and in the next moment he kissed his master softly and long. He had his eyes half closed and blushed more. Noin turned his head back an moaned in his sleep. Silk tried hard to not hug him. "Why is he so daamn cuuute?" he tought and sighed. " I really wish he was miiiiine...all miine..." He took a deep breath,hestiated, an kissed his master again,this time more lovable. Silk stared surprised at Noins face when he felt his masters arms around his neck an his tounge toutching his. Noin dragged his serverant closer to him an kissed him deeper. Silk blused. " W-w-w-whaaaaaat is this? Is master Noin doing this in his sleeep? Or--" he gulped "--d-does he really like me...?" Noins hands tried to drag of silks t-shirt, he blushed more and gulped again.

- Don't you dare try to move or escape now...I know you wanted to do this, so don't you dare even think of whine yourself out of this, Noin wispered deadly low to Silk who nodded his head in trance.

- B-but I-I tought you wasn't awaaake...?

Noin grinned.

- No. I wasn't. But someting woke me an my lusts up..., He turned around and laid on top of Silk. Silk was to scared to even move or say something. Even tought he knew he wasn't only scared...he was even exited. His breath stared to became heavier. Noin held up Silks arms over his head an held them there. He turned his head down and started licking Silks nipples. He didn't care when Silk shrinked back and turned his back as a bow over the thrilling feeling which rushed through his entire body that moment. He continued licking him. Noin grinned a little when he saw Silks pleasured face.

- M-maaasteeeerrrr...

- I tought I told you to shut up.

Noin continued and moved a hand lower and tried to stick it into Silks pants, Silk yanked his head back and closed his eyes hard, he didn't dared to say anything. "M-maaster Noiiiin...i-if you are going to d-do something...please be nice..." He gulped again.

In the next moment had Noin moved Silk under him so Noin was on top, his breath was warm and lustfilled at Silks ear. He opened his mouth and bit Silks ear.

- Silly silly little serverant..., He wispered, stop look so scared. Of course I won't do anything to you. Silk stared out in nothing.

- You, YOU WON'T, he said and felt stupid. Noin sighed and shrugged his head, still laid on top of little Silk.

-No. I actually dosen't feel any attraction to guys, you moron. If u had a bit longer hair and tits, well, maybe I would have screwed you then.

Silk stared at him over his shoulder and blused so all his face turned red.

- O-oh. O-of cooourse you wouldn't when I'm a guuuuuuuuy...

Noin looked at him with half opened eyes and a sweatdrop on his chin. " Don't tell me the little runt wanted me to do it..." He sighed again.

- You know, never mind what I said. But you need help. Serious help., He moved away from Silk and sat up in the sofa again, fixing his hair. Silk stared at him, had a tear in his eye and still blused a little. Noin saw his face and saw at him with half open eyes.

- But, PLEASE. Don't give me that crap look Silk, you know I wouldn't have done anything.

- Noooooooo, but...I CAN, Silk jumped into Noins arms and kissed him softly, Noin stared surprised at him. Silk sat in the next second across Noins belly and was trying to open up his pants. Noin was so surprised that he din't actually know what he would do.

- HEY! What on _earth_ do you think you are doing? Stop it, When he came back to his senses, Silk had already opened up his pants and sat now over him. His face was all blushy and his breath heavier. Noin stared at him, with big eyes and a sweatdrop on his chin again. A liiiiiiiiiiiittle blush had grown on his chins. Silk looked all serious.

- Master...pleaaase don't teaaaaase me like thaaaat--- now YOU woke MY lusts up.

He grinned.

FIN.


End file.
